This invention relates to portable gas-motor-driven chain saws and other gas-motor-driven cutting implements required to be supported by an operator during the cutting operation. More particularly, the invention relates to a cutting implement of the type in which a fuel tank is combined with the gas-motor into a motor unit the front end of which supports a tool carrier extending forwards from the motor unit, for instance a guide bar for a cutter chain arranged to be driven by the motor, which is provided with means for carrying said motor unit including a curved front handle member extending substantially transversely of the longitudinal axis of the tool carrier and at least partially surrounding the front end of the motor unit and a handlebar member connected at its front extremity to an upper portion of said front handle member and having a handle portion located at the rear of the motor unit, said carrying means being connected to the motor unit by a plurality of resilient mounting members.
The system above referred to has important practical advantages. It is structurally simple, and the motor unit is easily accessible for servicing. On the other hand, the vibration suppression properties of existing cutting implements of the type described are not satisfactory. That is, uncomfortably large vibration amplitudes will occur in at least part of the range of speed of the motor.